Legends, Book Three: The Search For Avalon
by Justin Anderson
Summary: In the aftermath of book two, old and new enemies arise, and old enemies will fall. What does Norman Osborn have to do with this? Will the victory be an empty one? And will Jacob Arden ever be found?
1. Heir To the Throne


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Heir To The Throne
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    Tuesday, April 1st, 2003. 2:07 PM, Washington, D.C.
    "Hand me that container. Be careful with it."
    The lab tech took the cylinder, carefully placing it on the table.
    The black liquid inside seemed like a void against the white and silver
    lab. "Sample 138-B6, Screelak blood. Extremely volatile, avoid contact
    with skin," he read from the notes.
    Sirens began blaring throughout the lab. Men with guns stormed through
    the halls, breaking into the laboratory. Shots rang out, killing several
    scientists. One remaining. A man stepped out from the crowd, swastika
    armband and massive red skull terrifying the lone survivor. "Where are
    the book and sword?" he asked. "What?"
    The Red Skull slapped him. "The book and sword of Domientius. I need
    them!" the Skull shouted. Grabbing his hostage, he contemplated how to
    extract the information. "I found them!" one of the troops shouted.
    "Excellent," the Skull said, tossing his hostage. His body hit the table,
    knocking over the canister. The glass cracked, the liquid pouring out.
    The Red Skull drew his gun, firing a burst of red dust into the man's
    face.
    The small army left as quickly as they had arrived. The lone hostage
    was dying quickly, the skin on his face tightening, blood red like his
    killer. However, before life left his body, the black blood dripped on
    him. Seeping in, the poison began working, taking over the man's body,
    changing it.
    In minutes, the change was complete. A Screelak rose from the floor.
    Examining itself, it quickly fled the lab.
    2:38 PM
    General Peterson was having deja vu. "The Red Skull, alive. Does
    anyone know where he went?" "No, sir," Agent Johnson replied. "And if
    that wasn't bad enough..." He rewound the tape, playing the scene again.
    "If that was what I think it was... Red Skull may not be our only
    problem."
    3:42 PM, Boston
    The Red Skull checked each man. Skinheads mainly, dressed in uniforms,
    Nazi armbands adorning each one. _'Outdated as the ideals may be...
    they still serve useful,'_ he thought. A single soldier approached
    him, saluting. "Globocnik! I see the cloning procedure was successful!"
    "Yes... I've been reading about the modern world. No matter. Let them
    do as they wish, we will crush them," Globus muttered. "I don't doubt
    it. I assume you read the material on the man known as Carnage that I
    supplied you with?"
    "Yes. It's a shame he is dead, he would have been valuable to us."
    "It's not the man, Globus, it's what he did! It's what the terrorists
    do! They show that the superpowers are vulnerable! Let them all fall!
    And Globus..." "Yes?" Globicnik asked. "...do not forget who is in
    charge here. There is no Hitler, nor is Himmler present. I am in charge
    here. I created you, and I can destroy you!"
    4:57 PM
    The van unloaded, troops filling the parking lot, gunning down
    innocent people. Others were gathered, forced to kneel. The Red Skull
    held a bullhorn to his mouth. "This is merely an example of what we
    will do to all who stand in our way! You will never defeat us! Look at
    this!" He inspected each hostage. "Blacks, Jews, Arabs... you let
    them run around as if they are people! They are beneath us!"
    Globus pulled a tire iron from his coat. "An interesting tool," he
    said. "Useful for changing a tire, I admit. But it is hard enough to
    crack bone, and has a sharp point to it... who should I test this on
    first?"
    Before Globus could select his victim, the Nazi gunmen began flying
    through the air as something cut a path through. Standing before the
    Red Skull stood a monster. A Screelak, the skin over the face red and
    shrunken. "You should have made sure I was dead, human!" Globocnik
    drew a pistol, but the creature punched him in the gut before he could
    fire. The Screelak picked the Red Skull up, lifting him to face the
    seven foot monster.
    "How can YOU speak of inferiority, and superiority over others? You
    are a human! You should bow to me! Now give me the artifacts! This world
    belongs to Domientius, you will not take that from him!"
    The shot ran out, catching the creature in the arm. It didn't flinch,
    even as the blood gushed from the wound. "Very well," it said. Holding
    the Red Skull further in the air, it held its other hand over one of
    the hostages, letting the wound drip the black blood. Each in turn,
    soaking each hostage.
    The writhed in agony, their skin turning a sickly shade of orange, man
    and woman changing into genderless abominations. Each rose, quickly
    attacking their Nazi captors. "Go ahead! Shoot us! It will do you no
    good!" the Screelak shouted. The shots did no good, the creatures never
    reacting to their wounds. "Make them pay! Spread your blood, make these
    humans deny their forms, become like us, the true owners of this world!"
    Nazi troopers began gathering in the van. Globus stabbed the creature
    with the tire iron. "Pathetic..." Tossing the Red Skull aside, it
    picked up Globus, slamming him into a van. The Red Skull dashed for the
    van. turning to follow, the creature ignored Globus running. The Nazis
    piled into the van, leaving the scene. "Come with me," the Screelak
    ordered to its followers.
    5:16 PM
    The Screelaks gathered in the sewers below the city. Each waited for
    orders. The red skulled Screelak adjusted the chains on his armor.
    "Fools... humans believe they have a right to ANYTHING? They are
    arrogant. Lord Domientius will rule this Earth. We must find the stolen
    artifacts!" "Yes," one replied. "May I ask, why are you not like us?"
    "It was something the red skulled human did to this body before I was
    created. The change was unable to repair the damage. I also seem to
    have certain human knowledge... which may prove useful to us."
    5:19 PM
    Gunshots rang out in the warehouse. "What the hell are you doing,
    Globus? Do you wish to alert everyone we're here?" the Skull demanded.
    "You worry too much," Globocnik replied. "I like this weapon. Very
    nice. I think I like this century, despite its flaws," he said. "Yes.
    The Colt Commando, a variation of the M-16," Red Skull explained.
    "Much better than what we used in the camps," Globus muttered.
    "What do you intend to do about those creatures that attacked us?"
    "I don't know yet," Red Skull answered. "I don't even know what the
    fucking things are!" Globocnik reloaded the weapon. "Then I shall deal
    with this. We lost six men today, six men we have to replace now."
    "And how do you intend to find them?" he asked. "I don't. They want
    us, let them find us!"
    8:11 PM
    Globicnik led his troops through the streets firing. "Here they come!"
    he shouted. The Screelaks made a beeline for them, shrugging off their
    wounds. The Nazi troopers were ripped to shreds, some mutating as the
    blood soaked into them. The red skulled Screelak grabbed Globus by the
    throat.
    "Lead me to the artifacts, and I may let you live, human!" "No you won't,"
    Globus spat. He was carried into an alley. "You are not as dumb as I would
    have thought, human," it replied. The others gathered. "What does the Red
    Skull want them for?" "How should I know? He merely cloned me, for God
    knows what! I don't even think he shares our beliefs anymore!"
    The screelak squeezed Globocnik's throat. "I can torture you for years!
    Now tell me what he stole them for!" "I honestly don't know... I'll take
    you to him." "Yes, you will. Then your death may be quick. Otherwise,
    you can join us. In fact, you just may."
    8:27 PM
    General Peterson tried to read the reports in the limo, the bumps in
    the road distracting him. Agent Johnson studied another. "We identified
    the man the Red Skull was with, leading the stormtroopers. We think."
    "I'm going to hate this," General Peterson muttered. "Odilo Globicnik.
    head of the concentration camps in Poland during World War Two... he
    committed suicide in 1945. This has to be a clone, not impossible, we do
    knwo the Red Skull used to work with a clone of Hitler, called himself
    the Hate Monger."
    "Wonderful... how do I tell President Powell that we have a dead
    Nazi officer running around killing people? At least the Screelaks we
    can explain, I hope?" "Yes," Agent Johnson replied. "A smaple of
    Screelak blood was spilled when the Red Skull broke into the labs...
    If the security footage was correct, whoever mutated took a hit of the
    Red Skull's dust first. It would explain the red skull the thing has."
    8:43 PM
    The warehouse door shattered as the van sped through. Nazis were
    crushed in the van's path, the vehicle stopping short of a stack of
    crates. Screelaks poured from it, Globus held hostage. "Hold him," the
    red skulled monster ordered. Soldiers fired, the bullets doing no
    damage. The creature picked up a large crate, tossing it. The impact
    killed and maimed several Nazis. The remaining few began to panic,
    dropping their guns and running. the Red Skull stood his ground, his
    shots doing no good. It grabbed him by the throat.
    "The Red Skull... intimidating name. Not one a human deserves, though.
    I believe I shall use it." "TWO Red Skulls? Please-" The creature
    squeezed his throat, cutting off the air. "You aren't going to live, so
    it doesn't matter, does it? I want the artifacts!"
    Quickly and silently, Globus drew a pistol from his coat. He fired
    blindly into the face of the nearest Screelak. Taking his chance, Globus
    ran. "We'll hunt him down later!" The Screelak ordered. "Now, the
    artifacts!" "NO!" The Red Skull shouted, punching the monster in the
    stomach. It flinched, dropping him. The others began to approach. "Stay
    there!" it ordered. "You are stronger than I would have imagined!"
    The creature laughed. It grabbed a steel pipe, thrusting it forward.
    Through his chest, into a crate. The Red Skull died quickly.
    Military Jeeps flooded the warehouse, firing. The Screelaks, tough as
    they were, dropped in the hail of gunfire, too much for them to take.
    Itself remaining, the red skulled Monster charged, brought down in a
    hail of gunfire.
    The warehouse was filled with soldiers, scanning for any remaining
    hostiles. "Dont touch any blood!" Agent Johnson ordered, slipping on
    a pair of gloves. He examined the Screelak. "Red skin, shrunken over
    the skull. Definitely hit with the dust. The mutation probably saved
    him. Like it mattered."
    He moved to the Red Skull's impaled corpse. "Maybe he'll stay dead
    this time... hey, what's this?" "What is it?" General Peterson asked.
    "The skull... looks like a mask," he explained. "Think you can get it
    off?" He pulled on the rubber mask, grabbing the edge. He lifted it
    slowly, pulling it off.
    They gasped. The face stared at them, eyes evil in death as they
    were in life. "This day keeps getting worse and worse..." General
    Peterson muttered. The mask had come off to reveal the face of Cletus
    Kasady. "Why would a clone of Carnage become the Red Skull?" "I don't
    think he did," Agent Johnson replied. "I think it was just a vessel.
    His last body was a clone of Captain Anerica's." "All right. So, we
    find who did the cloning job. What about Globicnik?"
    He asked everyone. Globicnik's body had not been found.
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


	2. Legacy Of A Hero part 1: Eminence Front


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 1- Eminence Front
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    Monday, August 18th, 2003. Manhattan, 1:12 PM
    _'Another day of news crap,'_ Cletus thought, tossing the paper aside.
    "Hey, Mikey, give me another one," he said. "Cletus, you do this every
    time you come in here. You look at the paper, grumble, and order a beer.
    How bad can the news be?" the bartender asked. "You read it lately? It's
    a fucking soap opera. Bad enough they still whine about Iraq... now
    they're yapping about Michael Moore's disappearance. Christ, that was
    two months ago, ain't they gonna let it drop?"
    "Eh, who cares," Mikey replied. "That shit practically said he supported
    terrorists, I hope he's dead." Cletus shrugged it off.
    The explosion rocked the bar. "What the hell was that?" Mikey asked.
    "I don't know..." Cletus ran outside. A section of street nearby was
    smoking. Jumping above the crowd, he swung overhead on tendril lines until
    he reached the scene. "Holy god... PARKER!" he shouted, running to the man.
    Peter Parker was still alive, but barely. Reaching for his phone, he saw
    the shape in the sky. "I don't believe it..."
    He dialed. "Get me Peterson. NOW!" he shouted. It was only seconds before
    General Peterson answered. "We have a problem. 42nd street, get a team of
    ambulances and police out here now. Special priority, one injured. I can't
    explain over the phone, but this patient requires special care!"
    1:38 PM, Manhattan Memorial Hospital
    Cletus closed the door. He made sure Peterson was the only one within
    earshot. "Okay, why did you request special treatment for Peter Parker?"
    he asked. "Parker's Spider-Man. if they run blood and tissue tests, someone
    might notice, or think he's a mutant, I don't know... and I think the Green
    Goblin might be alive." "How so?" General Peterson asked. "I saw...
    something. A Goblin. I don't know if it was Osborn, or the Hobgoblin, or
    what, but it was one of the Goblins."
    "All right. I'll keep a special watch on Parker." "Good. I have a meeting
    with Xavier in an hour. Arrange a flight to Genosha for later this evening.
    And it wouldn't hurt to slip notice to Wilson Fisk that Osborn may be alive.
    I don't want any heroes on this, they might make Osborn suspicious," Cletus
    said. "You believe Osborn's alive?" Peterson asked.
    Cletus replied, "with the way this summer's been going, it has to be
    Osborn."
    2:34 PM, Westchester
    "I have had no luck finding Jacob using Cerebro, nor have we found even a
    trace of him. I'm hoping you may be able to tell us something," Xavier said.
    "No... like he vanished," Cletus replied. "I would not be so worried, except
    for the fact that Cerebro could not find him... if he were alive, he would be
    detectable, but I'm afraid to stop trying until I am sure. I regret allowing
    him to leave, but it was his choice."
    "What about all that metal in his body?" "Unfortunately, it is not something
    we can detect," Xavier explained. "I am hoping he did not travel to Iraq." "I
    doubt it. Doom would have told us if he'd been found," Cletus replied.
    "Possibly. I was never too sure what Doom was doing over there." "You don't
    know? Doom stayed out of the conflict as bait. He offered Saddam an alliance,
    saying he'd lied about being our allied."
    "You don't mean that Victor von Doom has Saddam Hussein in captivity?"
    "No," Cletus said. "He, umm.... he sent a Doombot to the meeting. Packed
    full of explosives. Hussein went up like a match. He just didn't tell
    many people about it. It's also why he's overseeing a lot of the
    reconstruction now, since his machines can weed out the resistance better
    than coalition troops could. He waited for the guaranteed kill, but he
    wanted us to have first shot at it.
    "There's something else. Norman Osborn might still be alive. Spider-Man
    was severely injured earlier today, and I believe I saw Osborn flying
    away," Cletus said. "But I don't want you after him, not yet. I want to
    sniff him out, he still thinks no one knows he's alive, I'd like to keep
    it that way for now."
    "Speaking of which, I would like to know how your mental state is holding
    up," Xavier said. "Fine, I guess." "Carnage was your only psychological
    weakness, and he is dead." "I'm going to Genosha tonight. I may want
    Magneto's help finding Osborn," Cletus said. He left the room. On his way
    out, he saw the two sitting in the recreation room. Daryl and Julio, known
    amongst the X-Men as Tobias and Artemis. He knew they'd ask him on his way
    by.
    "Hey, man-" "No, not a trace. If we find Jake, I'll let you know."
    Tobias slumped down. Artemis kept his eyes on the screen, muttering,
    "Wild Wild West, yo..." "What the hell are you talking about?" Cletus
    asked. "The TV show. Artemis Gordon is a badass!" Artemis replied. "I
    would have thought he'd have taken his name from the goddess, Artemis, but
    he seems to prefer modern entertainment," Beast said. Cletus asked, "what
    the hell are YOU talking about?"
    10:11 PM, Genosha
    "Xavier keeps pushing. He wants to know where Jake is, and I'm sick of
    lying to him!" Cletus shouted. Magneto replied, "Charles does not need
    to know. However... it has been five months. Perhaps we should tell them."
    "Oh, no. We tell him that we let Jake go universe hopping, and he'll be
    pissed at you AND me... we don't even know if he's alive. Knowing the
    luck WE have, he probably stepped into some alternate world where the
    Earth exploded several hundred years ago... or maybe he got sent to a
    world still in the 1980s, either way, I think he got screwed."
    Magneto gave him a strange look. 'The 1980s?' he thought, wondering what
    it meant. "You did not request a meeting with me because of Xavier."
    Cletus replied, "Osborn's still alive." Then why are you here, instead
    of searching for him?" Magneto asked. "I've got nothing. Spider-Man is
    severely injured. All the proof I have is seeing A goblin flying away.
    And the last thing I need is this nut dropping bombs like rain on the
    city. Who knows what Osborn's been doing for the past six months. And
    quite frankly, I'm beginning to think I should line a bunch of people
    up and shoot 'em, Osborn included. The damn RIAA doesn't get it, nor
    does half the damn country," Cletus muttered.
    "Hmm... Osborn may target me as well, possibly even Genosha. He was,
    after all, assisting Carnage even after he was defeated, and Carnage
    DID survive the same explosion... return to the United States. If you
    require my aid, I have several under my command whom I can send.
    Individuals who would make Osborn's life very difficult."
    Tuesday, August 19th, 2003. Manhattan, 5:54 AM
    Cletus dropped out of the crawlspace, in front of the security door.
    Behind the door was the same room he'd tried to kill Osborn in. The
    door was shut tight, and the ventilation was sealed off overhead.
    Inspecting the door, he drew his fist back. _'Hope I don't break my
    hand...'_ he punched the door, sending it flying inward. The room had not
    been cleaned since the blast. He found fragments of orange material on
    the floor. The Hobgoblin had taken most of the blast, he assumed. But
    no blood, anywhere.
    He decided to leave before security came after him.
    9:13 AM, Manhattan Memorial Hospital
    Cletus met General Peterson in Parker's room. "He suffered minor
    concussive trauma. But he also inhaled quite a bit of a weak nerve
    toxin designed to put him under. Which makes no sense, if Osborn wants
    him dead..." "I don't know," Cletus said, "maybe he didn't want Parker
    dead. Not yet, at least... did word get out that he was here?" "No. We
    notified his wife, but we gave her explicit instructions not to tell
    anyone," Peterson replied. "She here?" Peterson said, "I'll call for
    her."
    Cletus waited. Mary Jane entered the room. "I assume they told you
    everything. I want you to go somewhere, hide. Osborn left Peter alive
    for some reason... I don't know, he may want to kill you in front of
    him first, either way, I want you in a safe location." "We can provide
    her with a place to stay," Peterson said. "Where's Peter's costume at?"
    "Why?" Mary Jane asked. "Just an idea I'm having, nothing, really..."
    "It's at home," she said. "Good. There's still one person I want to
    see, if you'll excuse me," he said.
    10:47 AM
    Cletus was led into Fisk's office. "Ah, I see you arrived," Fisk said.
    "Any word on Osborn?" Cletus asked. "Nothing substantial. My men have
    been watching Osborn Industries, his private home, and other locations."
    "You have a blueprint to any of his buildings?" Cletus asked. Fisk
    replied, "I could dig something up. Why do you ask?" "I wonder if he
    installed any hidden rooms or passages. At least, if he's been playing
    dead, he'd have to have a hiding spot."
    "I shall look into it. I'll plant spies into Osborn Industries as well.
    Unfortunately, Osborn may have left himself a window of opportunity,"
    Fisk said. "How so?" Cletus asked. "He has removed Spider-Man from the
    city. When people notice, the crime rate will rise amongst the lower
    class. Other heroes will panic, and the lower rate villains will try to
    make names for themselves."
    "Possibly," Cletus replied. "Speaking of Spider-Man... it'd be nice if
    he were out there, it could throw Osborn off. But he's comatose for the
    time being."
    11:56 AM, Manhattan Memorial Hospital
    "I have an idea. But you need to do something first." "Which would
    be?" Peterson asked. "Arrange for Parker to be discharged as healthy.
    Then, move him to one of your hospitals. I want Osborn to think that
    he's well," Cletus explained. Peterson said, "you want to mess with
    Osborn's head. But what about his job? His family life?" "We'll send a
    letter to the Daily Bugle saying he's got a family emergency. That way,
    he's excused."
    "But Osborn's going to notice something isn't right," Peterson said.
    Cletus replied, "that's where my half of the plan comes in."
    12:32 PM, Parker residence
    Cletus took the keys that he'd obtained from the hospital, unlocking
    Parker's front door. He began checking the closets. In the bedroom
    closet, he found a loose panel in the floor. Underneath was the
    Spider-Man costume and several devices. _'Lessee... web shooters,
    capsules, other little toys... like I know what any of this stuff is!'_
    He checked the costume, finally slipping it on. _'It'll have to do. Now,
    the webs.'_ He checked the web shooters. they were too small for his
    wrists. _'Okay then,'_ he thought. Picking a bare spot on the wall, he
    aimed his tendrils. "Come on, make it look like a WEB!" he shouted as
    the strands kept coming out red.
    Finally, a gray tendril. _'Bingo!'_ He began running through a checklist
    in his head. _'I can't do anything that would make spider-Man look bad.
    I can't even do anything he wouldn't do. Let me see if I can remember
    how he behaved...'_
    8:44 PM, Genosha
    It had been several months since the Red Skull had returned, and
    subsequently killed. But his cloned partner in crime, Nazi officer Odilo
    Globocnik, was wishing he was still dead. The man was dragged into
    Magneto's throne room, chained and gagged. "Globocnik... I knew when
    General Peterson notified me of your existence, he wanted me to have the
    pleasure of killing you. He could have sent the Black Wings after you,
    considering the Skull was cloned using his body... but that would not
    befit you.
    "No... You may be alive once again, but this is Hell for you. You avoided
    punishment once, killing yourself in 1945, but not this time. You'll die
    on my terms, the terms of a boy who watched thousands DIE in a camp YOU
    ruled! Their souls still scream out for retribution, and they will have it.
    But it was not the ones who you helped murder who will destroy you, it
    shall be the one who SURVIVED your campaign," Magneto shouted.
    "I will starve you, keep you from light and human contact. I will feed
    you intravenously to keep you alive. I will not let you die, until your
    mind has failed, and your spirit has broken. I once regretted becoming a
    young man again, but now, NOW I am pleased at my longer life, if just for
    this one moment. You killed two million people, your death will feel like
    two million. Take him away."
    8:57 PM, Latveria
    Doom opened the dungeon door. "I know you can understand me, bin Laden...
    you believed you could hide from the country you attacked. But you attacked
    Latveria that day as well. Legitimate businessmen under my rule were in
    those towers. I will turn you over to the United States shortly, but not
    before I've demeaned you first." "Pardon me, lord Doom, but there is an
    urgent message for you," the butler said. "Yes? What is it?" Doom asked.
    "It was Magneto of Genosha. He has captured the Nazi, Globocnik."
    "I see," Doom said. "It appears as if we shall both have our revenge."
    Saturday, August 23rd, 2003. Manhattan, 2:11 PM
    Cletus had worked on his act for days. He sat on a rooftop. The costume
    fit, if not so well. But it would have to serve as bait. Jumping, he
    quickly took to weblines, swinging over the city. He made himself quite
    visible. He spotted the carjacking below, quickly subduing the theft. He
    had the city's attention.
    He kept it up for hours. He was waiting, playing the part carefully.
    The bait was taken. He saw the glider heading for him. The Green Goblin
    threw several bombs, each dodged. "NO! It can't be! You should still be
    asleep, that was designed to put you under for weeks!" "Shut up, Osborn!"
    he shouted. Cletus tackled Osborn, sending him flying to a rooftop below.
    The glider spun out of control. Cletus landed nearby. "You're supposed to
    be dead, Osborn!" "Isn't that too bad, Parker!" Osborn replied.
    Cletus subdued Osborn quickly. "I've had enough of this, Osborn..." "I
    have too," he replied. A second glider rose to their level. Another bomb
    sent Cletus forward. "It's about time you decided to join us, Hobgoblin!"
    Osborn yelled. "Hey, it's not my fault. You said he'd be out for weeks!"
    Osborn replied, "Never mind that, he's coming for us!" Osborn pressed a
    button in his glove, calling his glider. The two flew off.
    7:21 PM
    "Dammit! What went wrong? Parker was supposed to be in a coma for two
    months, and it's been a week!" Osborn shouted. "You didn't even test the
    formula first, stupid!" Osborn replied, "Shut up, Macendale!" "My name is
    not Macendale!" he shouted. "Jason Macendale died at the hands of Roderick
    Kingsley long ago. When I was brought back to life, Macendale was gone.
    I am the Hobgoblin now. I murdered Kingsley, I've udnergone the mutations,
    so DON'T CALL ME MACENDALE!"
    "Bah! The question now is, what do we do about Spider-Man? Carnage is
    dead, Electro is unreliable, Octavius and scorpion switched sides thanks
    to that damn Omnitech tape! And, I believe Fisk is after us, meaning all
    his men are after us!" Osborn said. "yeah, so? What about all those
    clones you were working on?" Hobgoblin asked.
    "USELESS! The only living clone I got was that Nazi failure, Globocnik,
    and I was unable to clone Cletus Kasady without ending up with a blank
    mind. I had to waste it giving it to the Neo-Nazis, what a waste of time
    and resources! I even had to clone Globocnik just to get extra
    information, which was a waste as well, that gas didn't WORK! And even at
    that, I have no idea how they were able to bring Globicnik back from the
    dead..."
    "Hmm... maybe you can't clone Carnage because he's not dead yet?"
    Macendale asked. "What do you mean?" "I'm saying, they killed a clone, not
    the genuine article. And they apparently can't kill him. Sane or not,
    that's a problem. So, why not clone dead people?"
    Osborn replied, "How about I don't? Bombs are much more reliable! Cloning
    has been a waste of my time. But your mutations have not... it may be time
    to create a perfect species, one of only Goblins!"
    Sunday, August 24th, 2003. Washington, D.C., 10:03 AM
    "The plan's working perfectly," Cletus said. "Oh? How so?" Peterson asked.
    "Osborn took the bait. Only... I've found a problem." Peterson asked, "Which
    would be?" "Hobgoblin is still alive. Which is odd, because I found bits of
    his costume melted into the floor at the blast site..."
    Peterson said, "well, just find Osborn, take him down."
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


	3. Legacy Of A Hero part 2: Kingdom Of Fear


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 2 - Kingdom Of Fear
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    Wednesday, August 27th, 2003. Manhattan, 8:01 AM
    _'Come on, Osborn... I'm a worm on a hook. Come and bite, dammit!'_
    Cletus sat on the ledge, waiting. Osborn refused to show up. Suddenly,
    he felt something cutting into his own mind. It was Xavier. _'Cletus, I
    need you at the mansion immediately, it is urgent!' 'Can't it wait?'_ he
    replied mentally. _'No,'_ Xavier replied. He swore under his breath,
    leaving his post.
    Westchester, 8:54 AM
    Cletus sped up the driveway on his motorcycle, barely parking before
    he dismounted. Scott led him inside. "This had better be good, I'm
    trying to draw Osborn out," he said. "I know, Cletus, but I'm afraid
    this can not wait." Xavier turned on the monitor. "This was sent to me
    this morning from the Shi'ar homeworld. Lilandra sent me a warning,
    possibly at the risk of her own life to do so... please, hear her
    words."
    The message began to play. The video was distorted, the audio fuzzy.
    But it was enough-
    "Charles, I am sending this at great risk to myself, but I have no
    time. The ruling council has determined that Earth is a target for
    colonization. They have ruled that the dominant life on Earth is unfit
    to exist, and that all resources shall be taken... there is nothing I
    can do. I believed that when D'Ken was deposed as emperor, that the
    empire would once again be peaceful, but others do not see things the
    way I do. I am sorry, Charles. I still love you, please never forget
    that, and please do not hate us for the mistakes we have made... I am
    sorry..."
    "The transmission ended there," Xavier explained. "Well, isn't that
    cute... well, if they want to come, I guess I'll have to kill them,"
    Cletus replied. "You can not fight them, they would overwhelm you. I
    only wish I knew why the Shi'ar has become the way they are."
    "Can I have a copy of that transmission?" Cletus asked. He replied,
    "I have prepared you a copy. I'm hoping that someone may find a
    solution, and soon. I do not know when they will attack."
    Washington, D.C. 11:13 AM
    "If it isn't one thing, it's another. Al-Queda, aliens, they don't
    give up do they?" General Peterson asked, expecting no real response.
    "Any way we can reply to this?" "Not immediately," he replied. "Is
    this all Xavier received?" "Cletus replied, "yes." "We can reply...
    the question is, how... wait, Cletus, they want the planet itself,
    correct?"
    "I believe so," he answered. "I thought so... so, let's take away
    their reason for coming here." "And just HOW do you suggest we do
    that?" Cletus wondered. "... I need a copy of the news broadcast
    from the Empire state building collapse."
    11:24 AM
    Peterson supervised the video editing. "Good... just include
    Carnage's threat, before Cletus arrived. Cletus, how much do the
    Shi'ar know about you?" "Probably nothing, shy of what they may have
    received from Xavier's files long ago." "I hope so," Peterson said.
    "They no doubt know nothing about your reformation and the cloning...
    so they'll believe this Carnage to be the real deal. Okay, now
    before the video, print this message... warning- do not approach
    Earth. Civilization gone, resources gone. Population nearly extinct.
    Following is a historical record of the initial attack perpetrated
    by Carnage, Nothing is left, we are dead. Do not save us or attempt
    to investigate, your life is at risk!"
    "That should get their attention," Cletus muttered. "I don't
    doubt it. If they'll listen is another matter, but I've never done
    this before, and it's all we've got. Prepare that for transmission
    via satellite. I'll contact Xavier for the coordinates."
    "If you'll excuse me, I have a Goblin or two to hunt down," Cletus
    said, running from the room.
    Westchester, 1:44 PM
    "We sent the Shi'ar empire a warning message. Of course, if they
    send a scout ship, we're dead in the water. You'd better pray that
    they're intelligent enough to stay away," Cletus said, "because
    I'd have no problem killing them if they try anything stupid."
    "... I understand," Xavier replied. "Good. From what I hear, these
    dicks almost ended the galaxy with that M'kraan crystal, so I
    think they have their heads up their asses, and I'd suggest
    keeping that in mind."
    Manhattan, 2:31 PM
    "Cletus, I see you got my message," Fisk greeted. "Yeah. You got
    anything?" "I do. I managed to obtain detailed blueprints of
    Osborn Industries and Osborn's home, including structures not on
    file with the city." "Tunnels?" Cletus asked. Fisk replied, "as
    well as hidden rooms and what appears to be an opening underground
    hangar perfect for his glider. But good luck locating him at any
    of these, none of my men could."
    "So how do these blueprints help me?" "A door," Fisk pointed
    out, "is present on his home blueprints, but no set of plans for
    what is behind that door. It's hard to say where it goes. Of
    course, he'll be monitoring the way if he's hiding behind this
    door."
    Fisk rolled them up, handing them over. "Incidentally, you know
    of the new hydrogen power plant opening in Rochester this
    afternoon, correct?" "I think so... why?" Cletus asked. "Captain
    America has announced that he will make a public appearance, and
    has invited the news media..." Fisk explained. "Hey, I thought
    Peterson ordered a media blackout on that place?" "Correct," Fisk
    responded. "Will you be contacting the General, or shall I?" "No...
    it might be nothing, he may not know about the blackout. But...
    goddammit! If it isn't one dumbass thing today, it has to be
    another! At this rate, Osborn's gonna die of old age before I catch
    him!"
    "May I ask what you mean?" Fisk asked. "Shi'ar..." he replied,
    as if the word was mud in his mouth. "I think I know what you
    mean... you'd better go if you plan on spying on the patriot,
    you have two hours, I believe. And while I haven't been able to
    confirm it, I've heard rumors of a glider being spotted in the
    air near that plant, so you may get your Goblin yet!"
    Rochester, 4:28 PM
    Cletus parked his bike near the plant. A crowd of media was
    gathered around, as well as bystanders, all cheering Captain
    America. He surveyed the parking lot. Nothing unusual. 'Okay,
    I just wasted two hours. Unless Osborn shows up, but that would
    be too lucky for one day," he thought.
    He sat back. Captain America conversed with the crowd, nothing
    unusual. Then, he caught it. Cap kept glancing over. A news van
    with no antenna deployed. "Oh, shit..." Cletus said, as the van
    doors burst open. Men with guns poured out. "Hey, you said-"
    "SHUT UP! All of you American pigs, shut up!"
    "Al-Queda, I swear, EVERYONE wants on my list today..." Cletus
    pulled his pistols, grabbing the shotgun from his bike. "Gotta
    be careful, they'll shoot those hostages." He tried to find a
    place to hide. If he could fire tendrils quickly, he could at
    least bind most of them for a few well-aimed shots.
    "You American filth, it is time once more for the fires to fall
    upon you, you and your so-called hero, who even admitted to us
    his guilt for the crimes of the united States against our people!
    Now is the time for... hey, what is that thing in the sky?" Two
    figures were approaching from the air. "Looks like a hostage
    situation down there!" Hobgoblin shouted. "Do you see me caring?"
    Osborn shouted. "Just get ready to blow the place and- the Black
    Wings!" Osborn pointed him out.
    "Well, if he's going to be a thorn in my side, I'll just have
    to yank him out! That crowd going up in flames should do..."
    "Osborn, what are you taking about?" Macendale asked. "Kill those
    people!" Hobgoblin eyed the crowd. "Osborn... there are children
    down there." "You won't do it?" Osborn asked. "But you did before!
    Oh, well..." Osborn swerved, knocking Macendale off his glider.
    Grabbing one of his own bombs, he threw it, the explosion sending
    the crowd flying. Turning, he passed over the facility, dropping
    the small bombs until a sufficient section of the plant was
    destroyed. He was gone before anyone realized what had happened.
    Hobgoblin was the first to rise. "Osborn, you've gone too far..."
    Someone grabbed his leg. "American filth..." "Terrorists? So that's
    what was going on." He pressed his foot into the man's throat.
    "He did it! He did it!" Hobgoblin turned. Cletus was running up.
    "It was Cap, he brought them here, I saw him looking at their
    van!" "What?" Macendale asked. "He called the press conference
    to get them here!" "Oh, really..."
    He grabbed Cap, pulling him up. "I'd expect this from Osborn or
    even Carnage, but YOU? You sick freak, I'm gonna snap your neck.
    You're not innocent, I can kill you!" Macendale smashed Cap's head
    into the pavement. "w-wait..." "Hold it!" Cletus shouted. "I-I-I'm
    sorry... this wasn't supposed to happen this way... they wanted to
    talk, an audience... oh, God..." he muttered. Cletus grabbed him.
    "What he hell is wrong with you?" "I... I, the government, we've
    been guilty of so much, to these people... some of them don't
    want violence, just a chance to talk..." he explained.
    Cletus slammed him into the pavement. "You sick fucker! You
    dragged innocent people into this! You feel some sort of guilt,
    then you pay for it, you don't drag other people into it! They
    were innocent, you think because a few they consider innocent
    die, that means ours should?" he began punching Cap. "I'll
    kill you... I'LL KILL YOU!" Captain America was barely conscious
    by this point. Hobgoblin grabbed Cletus, holding him back, not
    an easy feat.
    "Stop it! You're turning into Carnage, I can see it! Stop it
    before you turn into him!" Cletus let go. He asked, "Macendale,
    why do you give a damn?" "Screl made me want to help Carnage.
    Just like he made the other clone help him... all I wanted was
    Spider-Man, not this. Osborn wanted the plant gone, yes, but
    he killed these people for the hell of it! And now I've had
    to watch a national hero side with the enemy. I give up."
    They sat. Macendale could hear crying. He pulled a little
    girl from the pile. "Those were live news feeds. I can hear
    the sirens," Macendale said. "There's an underground lab
    under Osborn's mansion. The entrance is in the garden. Get
    inside, find a door labeled 3F. It leads to a mile long tunnel
    connecting his home to a larger underground lab, and another
    tunnel to his offices. Flush him out." Cletus looked down at
    Cap. "I'm going to have to tell Peterson. They'll arrest you."
    "I know," he replied.
    Manhattan, 6:47 PM
    Cletus waited for General Peterson's limousine to pull up.
    He handed over a letter. "Read that when you leave. I'm sorry
    it had to come to this, but I had to report it. I have to go
    find Osborn." "Wait," Peterson said. "Driver, open the trunk."
    The trunk was popped. Cletus opened it. He pulled out a long,
    black leather coat. "I had a new one made," Peterson explained.
    "It should be tougher than the last one, and lighter. Now, go
    kill Norman Osborn."
    7:11 PM
    The Osborn mansion was empty. No lights, no servants. Cletus
    could hear the low whine of the cameras moving to track him.
    _'No point being subtle...'_ he thought, finding the hatch to
    the underground area, ripping it off. He ran until he found
    the door. An explosive ripped the door off its hinges. Cletus
    waved away the smoke. "Okay, OSBORN, you know I'm here...
    you think a bomb's gonna do me in?"
    Nothing. He ran down the hall. Opening the first door he
    came to after the mile run, he looked over a series of glass
    vats. "Good lord, I'm in one of those magic card games!" Each
    vat contained a humanoid goblin creature. "I see you like my
    clones, Cletus... I wasn't expecting Spider-Man here, but you...
    you, I'd expect. Ever since Magneto, Doom, and Fisk sold out
    and jumped ship along with YOU! How you could ever become a
    hero is beyond reason!" Osborn shouted. "And even the Hobgoblin,
    HE showed promise, until he wouldn't blow up a few useless
    people on the ground. Perhaps he wasn't really Jason Macendale
    after all. Oh, well..."
    Cletus ran for the voice. It was a speaker. "You honestly
    believe I'd wait here for you to jump me? You have to try harder
    than that!" the voice shouted. "Okay, Osborn... you can hear
    me, you can watch me... so watch this." Cletus placed explosives
    on the vats. The voice screamed, "NO! You can't do that!" The
    room went up.
    Out in the hall, a panel slid open. Osborn stared back on
    the monitor. "You have crossed the line this time, Black Wings!
    I'll kill you myself!" Cletus shouted, "Try it you FUCKER! You
    failed to kill Spider-Man when you had the chance, how the hell
    you gonna kill ME?" Osborn was foaming at the mouth. "The top
    floor of Osborn Industries, half an hour. You aren't here and
    I'll bomb this city until there's nothing left! That cloning
    technology cost me greatly, and I will take it out of you!"
    7:42 PM
    "Three minutes early, Osborn!" Cletus shouted. "So you are.
    My office. Now." He climbed the steps, kicking in Osborn's
    office door. "One of us is not stepping out alive tonight,"
    Osborn offered. "I knew the rules before I came here. You
    gonna sit there all night?" Osborn threw a handful of bombs.
    Cletus dodged, barely spotting the gun. He turned, the bullets
    bouncing off the coat. Spinning, he found Osborn missing.
    "Behind you..."
    Cletus felt the blow, directly to his nose. he skidded
    across the floor. "My goblin race will take over this world,
    you, and the mutants, you're in the way!" Cletus looked out
    the window. Jumping, he sailed over Osborn's head. Drawing
    his weapon as he landed, he fired. Osborn dodged. "Not good
    enough." Osborn threw more bombs. Cletus was still dizzy
    from the punch. Osborn shouted. "Shoot me!" He knocked the
    gun away. "Come on, shoot me!" He picked Cletus up, punching
    him over and over.
    Cletus noticed the bullet hole in the window. He asked,
    "Osborn... how well do you fly without your glider?" Pushing
    free, he swung a kick, the blow knocking Osborn back, through
    the window. He fell through the night air, down to the
    ground floor. A flagpole punched through his back. Osborn
    died the second his heart burst.
    Cletus jumped to the ground. _'This time, you don't come
    back, Osborn. This one's permanent.'_
    Washington, D.C. 7:54 PM
    Steve Rogers was led into Peterson's office. "Leave us."
    The two agents left. "Don't say a word. I'm very disappointed
    in you. I expected better from you. Now explain yourself."
    "I'm sorry..." He still had the bruises from where Cletus
    punched him. "I thought they wanted an audience, I just..."
    "And you took their word," Peterson said. "Just because they
    don't wear a swastika doesn't mean they aren't the enemy.
    You could have checked them out, or come to us, or ANYTHING...
    but this."
    He continued, "but I'm not going to throw you in prison.
    I firmly believe you are simply no longer fit to be Captain
    America." "What do you mean?" He replied, "you're too old.
    That serum has kept your body young, but your mind isn't.
    You have the mind of a man twenty years older than I am...
    and the worst part is, I now have to face the fear that some
    day, the minds of Cletus, Jack, and Sandra will fail before
    their bodies do... even Logan's mind suffers, his memory
    loss may be the only thing keeping him stable. But regardless,
    I am stripping you of your right to the uniform. The Avengers
    will be notified of your sick leave, and I will have to
    transfer you.
    "Not to a facility in the US, if your guards ever learn of what
    you did, you may not survive. As is the case in many countries.
    I can't send you to Genosha, Magneto is a Holocaust survivor, who
    knows what he'd do to you if he found out. Meanwhile, you will
    be sent to the Vault, as an unnamed prisoner, until I can find
    someplace to keep you. I'm sorry I have to do this, but I have
    no choice. People died.
    "And I am aware that Norman Osborn killed them, not these
    terrorists, but that was merely intervention. They would have
    killed people if not for that. I'm sorry, but there is nothing
    else I can do..."
    Steve stood, saluting. "I understand. And I accept my punishment."
    "The sad part is... you were once my hero..."
    Westchester, 9:32 PM
    "I'm sick of sitting around, someone's gotta go find him!"
    "Please, Logan," Xavier said, "Jacob wished for us not to search
    for him. I know I have been unable to find him with Cerebro, but
    perhaps he does not wish to be found." Sabretooth laughed to
    himself. "What's the matter, Wolverine, can't make your own
    decisions anymore?" "Shut up! What's keepin' YOU from lookin'?"
    he asked.
    "Nothing. Magneto says he doesn't wanna be found, Xavier says
    the same thing, even the Black wings probably knows something,
    he's been to Genosha almost once a week... maybe he doesn't wanna
    be found!" "I don't think you care what happens to him, bub, you
    don't care about anybody!" Logan shouted. Sabretooth replied,
    "please, Logan... he was one of us, I know he can take care of
    himself. He's probably living it up somewhere. Besides, Toad's
    been looking, so it's not as if no one's been out there!"
    "Just what are you doing here, anyway?" Logan asked. "Not
    much... free food, free roof, I'm not doing anything important
    right now. Unless you wanna get on my nerves, runt!" Scott shouted,
    "cut it out, you two! Sabretooth, you came here, if you're going
    to start trouble, leave! I'm sorry, professor, Cletus Kasady is
    here." "Good, Scott. Send him in."
    Cletus fell into an empty chair. "Can someone get me a garbage
    can?" "Of course," Xavier replied. "May I ask why you need one?"
    "... I need to throw up."
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    

* * *


	4. Funeral For An X Man


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Funeral For An X-Man
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    The gateway opened in the air above the floor of the massive throne
    room. He fell to the ground, his life all but gone. He was quickly
    losing consciousness, but held on. The sun poured in between the
    columns supporting the roof. _'The sun rise over Genosha... I am home.
    Now, I can be at peace...'_ His eyes closed for the final time.
    Wednesday, December 17th, 2003. Genosha, 7:01 AM
    Magneto opened the large doors, followed by his servants. "I wish to
    contact Xavier today, make sure you can- what is that?" He headed
    towards the body, quickening his pace. "Jacob? Jacob, wake up!" Magneto
    stooped, trying to wake the mutant. "JACOB! Someone notify the infirmary!"
    Friday, December 19th. Westchester, 1:02 PM
    The hills around Xavier Manor were quiet. On a small area near the
    lake, Jacob Arden lay in a closed casket, His former teammates were
    lined up. Those not in tears kept a silent vigil. The former
    Brotherhood stood beside the casket. The X-Men gathered in a circle.
    General Peterson stood beside the Black Wings. "It is unfortunate
    Jacob's life had to end so shortly," Kurt said in his thick German
    accent, "but whatever led to this, his life was not wasted. Jacob
    was not religious, nor did he ever express an interest in God, but
    I do not believe God would have punished an individual such as him.
    Jacob would have given his life for any of us, and in the end, he
    was our friend.
    "He lived in fear, no fear that anyone should have to live through.
    He was a clone, but as full of life as any of us. To say that he
    did not have a soul is not accurate- he had as much soul as anyone.
    We do not understand why he has died, or even how, and we may never
    know. All we know is that his life here mattered. He is as important
    as any of us. Just as Piotr gave his life for us, Jacob died with
    dignity, loved even though his heart would not always allow us in.
    "His death is nothing we can change, but perhaps Jacob is now at
    peace. He was forced to live a lifetime in only a few short months
    on this Earth, a short time for anyone to live a lifetime." General
    Peterson unfolded a large flag. "I didn't feel it appropriate to
    cover him with an American flag. I had this made for him."
    It was black, centered with a blue circle, an X centered within.
    "An American flag would be inappropriate. He was an X-Man in life,
    he should be treated with such respect in death." The casket was
    lowered into the ground, slowly.
    2:47 PM
    "Hank?" "... I detected signs of damage to his mechanical systems,
    but nothing else. I could have learned more from an autopsy... but
    that would not have been appropriate, I feel. The blood test showed
    no signs of poisons," Beast replied. "Very well," Xavier said.
    "You know the worst part about this?" Sabretooth asked. "It looked
    like he just gave up living... I've seen lots of dead people,
    but... that look on his face looks like he gave up his own life
    like it was money to be handed out. Why?"
    "As Kurt said, we may never know," Xavier replied. Sabretooth said,
    "Urr... I'd better go find Toad. He's not taking this too well.
    Maybe it was because Jake was the only one who ever treated Toad
    like a... human being. And Xavier, if we'd gone looking, he might
    still be alive. I'd be surprised if anyone listens to you after
    this!"
    Sabretooth left, smirking at Xavier. Artemis headed for the front
    door. "Julio?" "I quit, goddammit! You sat on your balding ass, you
    let him die. We wanted to look for our friend, he was practically
    our brother, and you said no. Fuck you, man, I don't even want you
    NEAR me, you ugly BITCH!" He ran out the door. Xavier was slightly
    stunned. Tobias was walking after him. "... I'm sorry. But I gotta
    go with him. I've known him longer, I have to... Storm, Scott, you
    guys take care of yourselves..."
    "Look's like Creed's right," Logan said. "We might stop listenin'
    to ya, Chuck!" "Logan, I know you are upset over the loss of a
    team member, but we have lost others." "Yeah? At least those didn't
    die because we ignored them out there. We're X-Men, we look out
    for each other. I'm going out..."
    General Peterson stood. "I'm sorry, but I should be going." "Thank
    you for bringing a battle suit to bury him in. We do not know what
    happened to his other one," Xavier said.
    Manhattan, 5:13 PM
    "WELL?"
    "I'm sorry, Cletus, I have no answers," Magneto said. "My plane
    will be here soon." "Yeah, you SIDDOWN! You do this to him?" "WHAT?"
    "You heard me," Cletus said. "Or am I just to believe he showed up in
    your throne room, no witnesses placing him on Genosha!" "You know he
    had the dimensional gateway, if anything, it proves he used it...
    or... I understand why you'd blame me, it does seem strange. No
    personal effects, not even the gateway."
    "You don't think someone on Genosha did this?" he asked. "No..."
    Magneto said it as if he wasn't sure. "... I will privately
    investigate. If someone in my country is trying to incite anti-human
    sentiment by killing mutants, they will be dealt with!" "You do that,"
    Cletus said. "After that crap with Norman Osborn, I'm sick of
    dealing with these morons!"
    Vermont, 9:44 PM
    He knocked on the door. Jack answered. "Cletus?" "Yeah... Jake's
    dead. He was buried today." "I... I don't understand." Cletus
    turned. "You need the Muppets to spell it out for you?" he shouted.
    "No, but... why tell me?"
    He walked away. "Jake was right, you really don't give a damn
    about anyone but yourself!" "Hey, you get back here," Jack shouted.
    "Fine! Ever since you got married, you've been content to stay
    holed up here. Just like Shriek, I'm sure she loves you, she loves
    her free ticket out of the looney bin! Unlike you, I've earned what
    I have, and with Jake's memories of your lfie, it's no wonder he
    doesn't like you. Even when I worked with you you always seemed
    disinterested. At least when you were popping pills you would
    actually do something!"
    He climbed on his harley. "You stay here and leave the hero work
    to the heroes. I'm surprised Jake turned out so honorable with your
    DNA!"
    Saturday, December 20th. Manhattan, 1:11 PM
    Cletus sat at the bar, smoking heavily. "Clete, what's the matter?
    It's the middle of the day and you're drinking like it's last call,
    what's going on?" "Not much, Mikey," he replied. "Hey, hand me your
    phone." "This a local call, Clete?" Cletus slapped a twenty on the
    bar. "No." the bartender fetched the phone. An old model rotary
    phone. He flipped out his notebook, thumbing through the numbers.
    "Anita? Yes, this is Cletus Kasady. I need you to schedule a
    meeting with Hunter for me. I got a lot of crazy crap he'd love
    to hear..."
    Monday, December 22nd. Washington, D.C., 8:12 AM
    Cletus packed the remaining objects into his bike pouches.
    securing a side holster, he packed the M-79 grenade launcher. "I
    take it you're not sticking around?" General Peterson asked. "No.
    This year's been too fuckin' weird. I'm hitting the road, vigilante
    style."
    "It's amazing how the death of one person can affect so many
    people, but I saw it. The X-Men lost a member, and a friend, and
    no one knows why. While so many bad people survive, so many good
    people die. I can't play the God game like Nightcrawler, I'm not
    buying it. Faith is one thing, fate is another. Faith is hanging
    onto an uncertainty, fate can be your choosing if you let it.
    "The past few months have been excessively strange. Norman Osborn's
    dead, but at the same time, Captain America failed us and the Hobgoblin
    showed us his heroic side all in the same five minutes. I have no idea
    what's going on anymore.
    "But I'm not hitting the road because there's something I need to
    find. I'll never find God out there. But I'm making this trip out
    of the strange idea that somehow, God may come to me, like it or
    not."
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


End file.
